...
This article is a list of Bugs and Glitches various players and contributors have found in Diep.io. If you want to add one, be sure to make a clear explanation on the bug/glitch, and make sure it exists. Any information that is found to be true to the game, the intentional addition will be removed. Currently Existing No More Polygons? In the Sandbox game mode, captured and converted/infected Squares by a Necromancer will not trigger spawn for new Polygons as replacements, until the Necromancer is killed, in which new Polygons will immediately return; or until some of these square Drones are destroyed, but only possible when Drone Health / Damage is too low that it is possible to destroy them by simply using shapes. The possible reason of this bug might be because that these converted square Drones are still counted as Polygons, and only 12 Polygons are allowed in a single-player Sandbox (12 per player), which is too low even for a Necromancer with the minimum Drone Count (22). This mean that this glitch can be bypassed by having more players join the Sandbox party, in which case the polygon count will increase according to the player count. (Suicide will still only return to up to 12 polygons if all other players are left.) It’s unknown if this phenomenon is present in other Game Modes, as it is impossible to count all the Polygons and detect the difference, and it is nearly impossible to have most of the players play with the Necromancer, but it is very likely that this phenomenon exists in other Game Modes. Plus, it is possible to clear sandbox with a necromancer until no shapes remain. Ownerless Ammunition Currently, there is a glitch with ammunition (except Drones & Protectors as they disappear with their owner) which can occur in FFA-based Game Modes, but can be more easily observed in the lonely Sandbox. If one uses a Trapper (or any of its Upgrades) and lays down some Traps, then dies and respawns, the player’s new tank will be able to receive damage from own Traps until they disappear. These Traps will be able to harm each other as well. They also turn red as if they belong to an enemy. This also occurs with bullets. Same thing happens to the Bullets. If a player shoots, dies and respawns quickly before the Bullets can disappear / fly away, the player’s new tank will be able to receive damage from the previously owned Bullets (if manages to touch one), some of them will become red as well. In the past, there was a similar glitch and it existed for long. Players were able to apply damage to their teammates if they died and their remaining Bullets touched tanks of their teammates. This phenomenon can be explained by the fact that all ammo is attached to their owner, and share the team of their owner. Once their owner dies, though Drones and Protectors will immediately disappear, Bullets and Traps will still exist on their own, having their attachment lost and resulting their owner to be void, making them no longer friendly to their previous owner or to each other. This fact is also the reason of a similar glitch: In all Game Modes(Not verified), if a Tank died and its remaining Bullets/Traps destroyed other tanks, to the latter their player will receive a death message stating that they were killed by “An unnamed tank”, no matter how the ammo’s original owner was named. Through the Wall mode with the glitch applied at 0:16 |left]] In the new game mode Maze, the walls will block the tanks’ body, but not the Barrels, as Barrels are not part of the tanks’ hitbox. This allows Barrels to poke “through” walls, but the Bullets will still be destroyed. However, when pointed at an exact 45° angle, Barrels can shoot “through” double corners, and attack and eventually defeat the entities at the opposite side. This glitch used to be able to apply similarly on Drone (possibly Protectors too) users. While a Spawner is poked “through” or next to a wall, the newly spawned Drones would fly into and within or through the wall after the initial boost of the spawn. The Drones’ Health is not a requirement for this glitch to work well. This spin-off usage is however fixed since the walls started to destroy Drones instantly on contact. Game Mode Labels Do Not Show In this bug, the text for Game Modes does not show up. The buttons can still be clicked, and are fully functional, but the labels are invisible. This is a localized bug that is not experienced by everyone. Refreshing your cache or waiting over a certain period of time should fix the issue. The what now has been killed? When the Guardian of the Pentagons has been defeated, the Notification for defeating it simply shows "The has been defeated by !". It is unknown if any other Bosses do this. Unconfirmed of Status Ghost Bases On October 7, 2016, around 22:00- 5:00, a few reports appeared regarding the sightings of ghost Bases in the Domination mode. Sometimes extra Bases could be seen as marked on the mini-map, but were not there for real. Due to this glitch, the number of Base markings on the mini-map would increase from two to three or four. This is likely a Base map show/hide error. Domination twin bases glitch The bug happens again.. Instant Health Regen If a tank is in low health, hitting any Polygon could have the health instantly max out rather than taking damage. Unplayable Maze Randomly in the Maze game mode, most entities (Tanks, Polygons, walls) will disappear, and the game becomes unplayable. This is possibly the game sensing an unknown adblocker late. Fixed Achievements List Not Hidden During Gameplay When the achievements list is currently shown, and you join to a server, the list does not hide, but instead stays on there without scrolling other achievements (it simply stops). This can be easily done by moving your cursor to the right side of your screen before joining in to the server, then when you can join in, press Enter to spawn. Note that this is different when the player actually earned achievements, as earning one shows only the achievement the player receives, and later will disappear. Insane Reload Glitch using the Insane Reload Glitch.]] Being a famous glitch, the Insane Reload Glitch allows any player to quickly shoot and Reload, ignoring the cooldown (the “Reload” Stat) that the tank has. To achieve this, one simply needs to spam-press E (the Auto-Fire Control) or Spacebar (Fire - Left click (MOUSE) might also work) when Auto-Fire is disabled. Note this bug didn’t work well or at all on certain Classes like Sniper or Trapper branch. This bug took its place around August 13th (2016), which is just a day after the Spread-Shot and Streamliner Update. INSANE RELOAD GLITCH CAPTURED!!! -Diep.io Reload Glitch on August 13th! CRAZY Gameplay!! Mod LB - Infinite RELOAD Glitch.io reload hack Diepio Bouncy Ball The new Class “Spike” was known for being very bouncy. If two Spikes of the same team collided, they would both get pushed extremely far away from each other. The same happened when colliding the normal Smasher, but the push wasn’t very hard. “Sticky” Walls During the early hours of the addition of the Maze game mode, walls had some bad coding which made them “sticky” rather than solid, making some players getting stuck on the walls until death; Drones also got stuck to the walls along with Crashers. .]] server. (Click to enlarge the image and note the tanks were rendered extremely small.)]] “Spectator” When a player skips the death screen, his/her camera might zoom out, letting him/her spectate the whole map while in death. However, there would be no tanks or Polygons visible on the map besides of the place that was your last field of view, since the rest of the surrounding map is always cached to save on computer resources. Inactive Arena Closers Sometimes, when the Arena Closers came, the AI of the Arena Closers would glitch out, making them slowly drift like Polygons even if there are still players on the server. Because of that, the glitch was immediately fixed. The glitch applies at 1:35 on the video. Speed Up and Speed Down? At an unknown date, between August and September 13th (2016), the spawning areas of Team DM might have glitched out, the Protectors moved very slow and couldn’t defend the Base. There is a video evidence of the similar case below. For an unknown reason, Protectors were barely able to move slowly. However, the Battleship and the Necromancer’s drone became very fast. This may have been part of the same glitch. Invisible Trap Glitch This glitch allows the Trapper Class to place “invisible” Traps. The way this is activated is by firing really close to a shape, and then the trap is made invisible. Mothership Glitches As the Mothership game mode is removed, these glitches are no longer existing despite their existence before the removal. These contents are kept only for reference. Low HP Mothership Sometimes, a Mothership server would have the Motherships using 3500 or even 468 as their Max Health (visible on the scoreboard), making the game easier to end as the Motherships were much more vulnerable. (The latter number can be explained as this being the HP of a Mothership if it had the Base HP of a regular Tank.) There is a possibility that this was intentional in order to end the game faster when there weren’t enough players. Diep.io Mothership vs Invincible Arena Closer Why Do Motherships Only Get 468 HP? - Diep.io Yook Mothership low HP Pacifist (Peaceful) Mothership Sometimes a Mothership’s Drones and Protectors randomly disappear. When this happens the Mothership must use only Body Damage, making it very easy to defeat. “Yellow Mothership” Occasionally in the early ages of the Mothership mode, a yellow (neutral color) arrow will point in a random direction. This arrow does not lead to a Mothership though, but might somehow have been pointing to a code-exclusive entity that is invisible. It could also have been pointing to the default map coordinates for some unseen object (this object might contain additional meta-data-like spawning positioning, since the arrow seemed to point randomly).es: ru: zh:漏洞 fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: